


一日

by Death_Stranding



Category: MGS - Fandom, Metal Gear, 合金装备
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Stranding/pseuds/Death_Stranding
Summary: Ocelot坚持每天来看他，并且始终记得为他带一束百合。他们的生命里好像总是充斥着这回事，把正常生活过得一团糟，又对处理另一种非正常情况得心应手，保持得当。Big Boss乐在其中并找到与Ocelot对抗的乐趣。
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear), Ocelot/Big Boss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	一日

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线不明，只是一个臆想中的生活片段
> 
> 我仍爱着他们

“生命、宇宙以及一切的答案是什么？” 

“42。”[1]

他听见Ocelot回答。

Big Boss，传说中的战士负伤了。

虽然有些难以想象，但不论他受过多少非人的训练并且现在正在把自己变成神明，Big Boss也仍是血肉之躯，他也会受伤。

Ocelot把他安排在了欧洲的某个小国家的公寓里养伤，生活水平在即将匮乏跟绰绰有余之间。

这不是个好住处，从这方面来说它倒算是个标准的公寓，一个建在平地上的四四方方的高层建筑，房间里除了厨房就是卧室，一张床，两个柜子，稍矮的那个在床边放着，更大更宽的那个则被安置在了窗边，在必要时拿来当写字桌用。

这就是他们所能有的全部家具，这间屋子甚至没有再摆一个沙发的富裕空间，于是零散的生活杂物就开始随机的出现在各种地方，机密文件与当天的报纸、每周刊出的花边杂志混在一起，潦草地散落堆放在地板与床铺之间。

除了陪Snake一起过来挨过漫漫修养时光的雪茄，他们被好好的收进了木质盒子里放在靠窗的那间柜子的正中，防潮防湿，一打开就能看到。

还有他的枪。

他的枪与那些惯常使用的匕首永远都整齐的排列在他手边——不论是那只手。

Snake曾提出过再买点东西的建议，哪怕是多把椅子堆文件也行，而Adam拒绝他的理由相当正当：他正在坐轮椅，这种情况下买任何家具都是多此一举。

他们都知道这确实是在避免不必要的麻烦，不是居家方面的那种需要精简的麻烦，而是以他们的身份，多一个人见过他们就是多一份危险。

但Ocelot坚持每天来看他，并且始终记得为他带一束百合。

他们的生命里好像总是充斥着这回事，把正常生活过得一团糟，又对处理另一种非正常情况得心应手，保持得当。

Big Boss乐在其中并找到与Ocelot对抗的乐趣。

今天也一样，俄罗斯人占据了他的整个床铺坐在上面开始读书，修长的双腿交叠着放平，从里侧一直伸展到床铺的边缘，今天刚到的鲜花填满了手边床头柜上的水杯。

他在读叶芝的诗集，相当优雅且悠闲地审视着里面满布的反抗与热情。

“为什么，John？”

他问他，视线仍停留在书上。

Ocelot总是抓住一切可以叫他John的机会，且乐此不疲的向所有人炫耀这件事，Kaz为此跳脚愤怒了不止一回，而Snake怀疑这是他的成就感的主要来源。

毫无疑问他得到了Adam的信任，Ocelot甚至没怀疑过这个名字是不是真的，而Snake也同样回报了他的信任：他选择相信对方信任自己。

这不是场博弈，他们的生活里没什么是随便发生的。

至于为什么，为什么问这个问题，他提起这个问题的原因，他也不知道。

他只是想跟他说话，说一些无关紧要的事情，比如对面那间公寓跟他平行的那间房子里住着一对父子，半个月都不说一句话，倒是每隔几天都要打一次。

这种事相比起世外天堂的未来与发展简直不值一提，但是当他们离开这里，他们会有大把的时间去了解外面的动荡局势，而讨论这种无足轻重事情的机会，只有现在这一次。

Snake从窗口旁的柜子里拿出了一根雪茄，慢慢的燎起火，等着它燃烧，然后含进嘴里，吮吸着。

只是现在这个时刻，很适合一场交谈。

“那个孩子总是能赢。”

他们都有优秀战士的潜质，但是那个白人父亲的，棕色皮肤的混血儿子有着成为传说的可能。每一场斗争，他都拼尽全力，以搭上性命的姿态战斗。

Snake不期待Ocelot能明白自己在说什么，他打定主意无论对方把话题引向哪里都欣然接受。

或是结束谈话。

“你知道。”

Ocelot慢悠悠地晃过一片书页，那本书籍挡住了他的大半张脸，只有一点淡金色的头发散落出来，“三楼的那对夫妻会杀了彼此。”

他没料到这个，注意力跟随着指引向外捕捉信息，那里只有一扇餐厅的窗户开着，大概是为了通风，一男一女两个人正面对面坐着，他们正在进食，动作机械而精准。

“为什么？”

“也许因为他每天带着金闪闪的婚戒出轨情妇，也或许因为她正在给他的孩子灌输仇恨。”

“他们不一定杀了彼此。”

“那么你就要解释为什么她把毒药放到了厨房，而他又把匕首藏进了抽屉。”

Ocelot的声音从始至终都带着股轻快，“不只你一个人在观察，John.”

“如果你不信，我可以现在就去他们家，两分钟之内他们就会在我面前对彼此忏悔。”

那对夫妻仍坐在窗边。

Snake沉默着，空气里混杂着百合花与烟草的气息，柔软而温和的气味包裹着尖刻让当下的氛围有一种复杂的质感。

“你不会。”

他的传说或许是钝感，或许是过于敏锐，总而言之，他用低沉的嗓音配合着风轻云淡的笃信与雪茄，几乎像是种调情。

“我不会。”

Ocelot重复道。

“但你最好警惕身边的人。”

亲密是一个危险的距离

“我们有一天也会杀死彼此。”

“你知道我在说Kaz！”

他那双狭长而闪烁着狡黠的眼睛终于从书本里露出来看他，“朋友会背叛，敌人会中伤，但我们不是其中的任何一种关系。”

“我不是你的敌人，也不是你的朋友，你可以信任我。”

Big Boss吐出一口烟气笑了起来。

“我知道，Adam。”他说道，“我知道。”

他总乐意在其中找到对抗Adam的乐趣。

欧洲小国的气候宜人，让中午更适合修养。

Ocelot走出厨房看见Snake坐在窗边的轮椅上一动不动时几乎是停止了呼吸。

就像听闻这位传奇士兵受伤时一样，他克制着，不是自己的动作而是情绪，努力维持着理智走到窗边探查。

好在什么事都没发生，他只是睡了过去，在一个多云而舒适的中午。

他松了一口气，甚至想不通自己为什么如此紧张。

Big Boss，Snake，John，他，他本身，他的理想，到底有多重要？

他与Kaz都认同对方不可信，Kaz的不信任是有理由的，是因为无法得知所有事而产生的警惕，而他对Kaz只是因为习惯。

他只习惯性的对所有人保留，Snake包括在内，但他愿意为他付出有关自己的一切。

他对自己有多重要？

重要到他只需凝视。

[1：来自科幻作品《银河系漫游指南》]


End file.
